A Whole New Kind of Candy
by GrimmUlquigrrrl
Summary: Grimmjow and Ulquiorra get a strange kind of candy when Aizen sends them to the real world for Halloween trick-or-treating. What does it do to them? Happy Halloween folks, have some GrimmUlqui loving!


Grimmjow sighed, stepping back through the garganta into Hueco Mundo with his bag of candy in his hands. Honestly, he didn't see what was so alluring about the little plastic-wrapped treats, but apparently humans liked them, and Aizen saw fit to send all of his arrancar to the human world to find out why. Although he probably just wanted to spend the night alone with his henchmen/fuckbuddies without someone walking in on them. Again.

Well, he definitely wasn't going to scar his eyes this time around. He thought he'd just stay out here, where it was safe. It wasn't that cold out here, since it there was no weather in Hueco Mundo, and in any case Grimmjow's pathetic wizard's robe kept him plenty warm. He sat on the sand, putting his bag of candy in his lap. Well, what was he supposed to do now? He sure as hell wasn't going to go back to the human world to entertain himself. It was really weird when your dinner was dressed up like an elf- or whatever that costume was supposed to be.

He looked up as another garganta opened up close by him, and Frankenstein stepped onto the white sands. Well, actually it was just Ulquiorra, his hair slicked back off of his face. It made his face look way thinner, Grimmjow thought. Ulquiorra's green eyes looked at him passively. "I'm not goin' in there," Grimmjow said, shaking his head. Ulquiorra blinked. Ulquiorra sat.

"Neither am I," he said.

"Yeah, nobody ever makes that mistake twice," Grimmjow said, leaning back on one hand. He looked down at the plastic pumpkin he had spent all dreary human night filling with candy, where little individually-wrapped sugary sweets sat. He didn't see the temptation of the things, really. He died waaaay before candy was invented, although not before All Hallow's Eve. He used to get dared into sleeping in dug-out but not yet occupied graves in the graveyards that night each year. It wouldn't surprise him if shit like that was why he was so fucked up. Eh-hem. Anyway.

He would admit to wondering about what the little things tasted like. There seemed to be different varieties, but hell if Grimmjow knew what they were. Some of them, like little things called "Tootsie Rolls", had their names right on their wrappers, but not all of them did and of course Grimmjow was the most intrigued by these. Curiosity and cats and all that, you know. Grimmjow picked a piece of yellow something, flat and round, out of the bucket, holding it up so that he could look at it. Well, it wasn't going to kill him...ha ha, that was a joke. Get it? He's already dead. Would somebody please execute that cricket in the audience?

Grimmjow popped the candy out of its wrapper and flung it into his mouth, moving it around on his tongue. He pauses, pondering, then scrunches his face up at the sourness and spits the candy out with a 'ptui' onto the sand. He glared at it down his nose at the thing, his tongue twitching inside his mouth. Yeah, he wasn't a big fan of sour things. "Was it really that bad?" Ulquiorra asked monotonously by him, and Grimmjow let his lip pull back from his teeth.

"Try one and find out for yourself," he said, handing another one over. It was kind of funny how in some moments it seemed like they could almost be friends- and then the next they were trying to hack each others' head off. Well, Grimmjow was trying to hack Ulquiorra's head off, anyway. Ulquiorra remained as calm as always.

"I have some of my own," Ulquiorra said, scrounging in his bat-shaped bucket. He pulled out an exact copy of what Grimmjow had just (unfortunately) attempted to eat, unwrapping it quietly and placing it inside his mouth. "It's sweet," he said after a moment's deliberation.

"What?" Grimmjow said, almost jealously. He loved sweet things. "Mine was sour."

"Maybe they're different," Ulquiorra said.

"But they look the same," Grimmjow defended. "Here, let me try one of yours." Ulquiorra placed another one in Grimmjow's waiting hand, and Grimmjow popped it in his mouth. He knew he was taking the risk that Ulquiorra was pranking him, but that didn't seem likely. After all, if Grimmjow wasn't the one to instigate everything, he was pretty certain the universe would be ripped apart by the time-space continuum and sucked into a large black hole, or maybe even a giant garganta. His eyebrows went up as the sweet started to melt. "You're right!" he exclaimed. "It is sweet. That's weird, I swear it's the same as mine."

"Humans like to make things less clearly defined than they ought to be," Ulquiorra said. "It's probably different, although how they tell I don't know." Grimmjow just hummed, nodding his head. He scratched his right cheek, where his hollow bone usually sat, but tonight it was clear and free of the mask fragment. He'd left it in his room for once, and actually now that he was thinking about it Ulquiorra had as well. The masks would fall off their souls anyway as they got into the gigai needed for trick-or-treating.

"Where is everybody?" he asked nothing in particular. "The sun's up in the human world already. They should be here- unless they went inside Las Noches..." he shivered at the thought. No one could ever be sure where the Holy Trinity would decide to have themselves a Rapture when they thought they wouldn't be caught.

"I doubt any of them would be that stupid," Ulquiorra said, "except maybe Szayel's fraccion. Or yours, for that matter."

"Hey, D-Roy may be an idiot but he learns from his past traumas," Grimmjow defended. "Can I have another one of those?"

"Fair enough," Ulquiorra backed down, handing Grimmjow another candy. Their hands brushed as Ulquiorra dropped it into Grimmjow's palm, and Grimmjow started. Woah, that was weird. The touch gave him a kind of giddy feeling, which was just strange. "I think I saw a few of them go into a bar for a drink. It wouldn't surprise me if they don't come out."

"Yeah, true," Grimmjow said. "And you know if some of them are there than they all are. Slackers." Ulquiorra nodded, unwrapping another of the yellow candies for himself. After that, they just sat in silence and ate the candies for a while. Damn, Ulquiorra had a ton of them. He said the woman who'd given them to him had insisted he take all of them. Apparently she was trying to get rid of all her candy so she wouldn't have any left after. Although if they tasted this good Grimmjow wasn't sure why.

Grimmjow would admit that his body was starting to feel kind of tingly, though. He shrugged it off. It was probably just another weird after effect of Szayel's attempt at gigai. He looked over at Ulquiorra and found that he had a slight frown etched into his porcelain face- wait, porcelain? Well, okay, whatever- his porcelain face, and that he was hunched over just a little. It almost looked like he was hoarding the candies still in their bucket on his lap, but it looked more like he was trying to hide something. Something in the bucket? But no, that didn't seem to be it.

Grimmjow shifted his hips, frowning himself as the tingling got warmer, for lack of a better way to say it. Then his blue eyes widened into the size of saucers as he felt a very definite something of his brush against the bucket in his lap and the giddy feeling he'd felt touching Ulquiorra's hand came rushing back. The fuck? Why was he- his cock was- what was this? He yelped and jumped into better back alignment, clutching the bucket of sweets to him in an attempt to hide his raging hard-on. "Ulquiorra, where did you get that candy?" he demanded. Now he knew what Ulquiorra's weird posture was about.

"As I said, from a woman," Ulquiorra said, "though where she got them from I am unaware." For all he was frowning, his voice was exactly the same monotony that it always was, but he almost looked like he was glaring at the ground in front of him. "So I assume that it has affected you as well?"

"I- y-yeah," Grimmjow said; as embarrassing as it was to admit, they were in the same boat here. And they were both guys, so it's not like telling some chick, 'hey, I have a huge boner.' Yeah, that would just be weird.

"...How long ago did you notice?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Just a second ago. You?" Grimmjow asked in return. He wasn't going to offer something like that up without making the other do the same.

"A little while ago. Maybe fifteen minutes." Grimmjow could imagine how Ulquiorra must have been feeling; in just the few moments since he discovered his little problem he had felt it grow by enough to be worrisome.

"You must be even more uncomfortable than me, then," Grimmjow said, hunching over a little more. Okay, well, whatever was in those candies worked fast.

"I would have no way of knowing that," Ulquiorra replied, and immediately Grimmjow imagined the smaller man with one hand on his own cock and the other on Grimmjow's, judging them. Grimmjow started, his face lighting up a shade of red that clashed horribly with his hair as his eyes widened substantially. Oh fuck, he did NOT just think...! Ulquiorra coughed into his fist.

"It appears as though there are...psychological effects as well," he muttered to himself, and Grimmjow's erection twitched involuntarily.

"Y-You were thinking about-!" he spluttered, but strangely felt no disgust.

"So were you," Ulquiorra said almost defensively. Just hearing Ulquiorra admit to it made Grimmjow moan- although he very quickly stifled it, but not quickly enough. Ulquiorra heard it, and his body gave a convulsive shiver as he winced.

"You shouldn't shiver like that," Grimmjow said breathlessly before he knew what was coming out of his mouth.

"You shouldn't moan like that," Ulquiorra shot back, but his voice wavered a little and suddenly Grimmjow could imagine that voice choking out his name in the midst of ecstasy unlike any other. WOAH WOAH WOAH, just- woah, no way, this was- this was ridiculous. Grimmjow was absolutely NOT thinking like that, it was beyond belief that he would think like that about Ulquiorra of all people. I mean sure, he was really sexy, and yes inwardly Grimmjow did in fact admit that, and he could be decent to be around sometimes, but to actually sit there and think about fucking him was...was..._wonderful._ God, there was something so wrong with him right then.

"Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra asked, and before Grimmjow could understand his body's motions he was barreling into the smaller arrancar, knocking him onto his back and sending candies of various kinds flying. Ulquiorra probably was trying to ask him something, or had noticed the change in his facial features. Either of these scenarios could be true, but Grimmjow at that moment could only think that Ulquiorra's speaking his name was an invitation of some kind. He heard the intake of breath from below him as Ulquiorra's back hit the sand, and then saw Ulquiorra's green eyes staring up at him with surprise.

That snapped him right out of his lustful train of thought and back into the real world, where he was decidedly too close to Ulquiorra for either of them and Ulquiorra was surprised and they were both horny. Well, shit. "Uh, I- I'm sorry, I-" Grimmjow stuttered, completely unable to make his body move off of the poor other arrancar, who was undoubtedly thinking of ways to kill him painfully. He was seriously playing with fire- well, ice. But before he could think of what to say to keep himself alive, Ulquiorra's surprise was replaced with something else in a snap change and then Ulquiorra was lunging up, and Grimmjow felt a pair of blunt little canines splitting the skin over his trapezius.

Grimmjow gasped as the action sent a shock of pure lust zooming down his spine, where it slammed into his balls at a rate that could send brain splattering against the wall. Holy fuck!- that was just about the only thing going through his mind as he bucked his hips reflexively, and then both his and Ulquiorra's eyes went wide as their cocks met each other with a bruising force. Grimmjow cried out loud, his pitch raising as he felt the sound waves of Ulquiorra's own moan in his neck and shoulder.

Ulquiorra's deceptively small arms wrapped around his chest with a crushing force, holding him there as the paler man sucked at the wound he'd made, teeth still embedded, and thrust upward with his hips. Grimmjow just about strangled himself on his shout, mind going completely white as the pleasurable movement continued and was augmented by Grimmjow's own hips. Ulquiorra's nearly angry groan felt so good against his skin, and as they moved together nearly insanely Grimmjow felt Ulquiorra's clothed erection and thought, He is more uncomfortable than me...

The pitch Ulquiorra's sounds were taking was just such that it sounded dominant, and Grimmjow thought Oh fuck no. Nobody was dominant over him, in battle, in bed, in everyday life, Grimmjow always came out on top, and maybe Ulquiorra was hella stronger than him but hell if Grimmjow was going to let that tip the tables. He grabbed Ulquiorra's thin hips and pushed them down onto the ground hard, stopping Ulquiorra's frantic grinding movement, and yanking his neck away from the other's mouth. It hurt like fuck when his musculature ripped, but that was just fine.

Grimmjow immediately started in on that pale neck, biting down as hard as he could but barely breaking Ulquiorra's hierro. Still, the feeling of spirit particles parting under his teeth was arousing like nothing else, adrenaline spiking inside of him. Ulquiorra gasped and said, "Grimmjow!" but it wasn't a pleasured sound, more like he'd just realized what was going on. Hearing it, Grimmjow's mind snapped back into his body.

He leapt away, stuttering apologies. "I-I- holy fucking shit! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"I understand," Ulquiorra panted, hand on the spot Grimmjow had bitten. "It got the best of me for a few moments as well." Hearing that admission was a thrill to Grimmjow, but he was pretty certain that was just the candy. _Pretty_ certain. At the moment, the lines were blurring.

They sat in a full-blown awkward silence for a few moments, neither looking at the other, and then suddenly Ulquiorra gasped. Grimmjow knitted his brows, the sound immediately making him see the image of Ulquiorra jacking off next to him; but when he looked, Ulquiorra was just fidgeting. He wasn't sure why he was disappointed. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's hot," Ulquiorra said, wincing. "Very hot. I have to..." he trailed off, grabbing his brown, ripped up shirt and pulling it up over his head. Grimmjow stared at his toned torso, the gothic number four rippling as Ulquiorra tossed the shirt aside. That body was mouth-watering... What was he saying? What was wrong with him? Well, that was a stupid question, but were the psychological effects really that strong? Ulquiorra stood up abruptly, hands going to the waistline of his tattered green pants. Grimmjow started.

"Wait, what are you-" but he both cut himself off and answered his own question as he felt a sudden wild spike in his body temperature. Suddenly he was burning in his own skin, a heat that was beyond the simple warmth he had been feeling up until then frying him up. He jerked in toward himself reflexively, but the more his skin touched his own skin the more heat he generated. "Fuck," he swore.

"Just take your robe off," Ulquiorra said, sitting back down, and when Grimmjow looked at him he could literally feel his saliva glands working in his mouth. Ulquiorra had pulled his pants down, his erect cock free to the air and Grimmjow's staring, hungry eyes. "It's that much cooler."

"I- I'm not wearing any underwear," Grimmjow said weakly, body shuddering as he stared at Ulquiorra's member. It was a large one, not as large as his but then again Grimmjow was gargantuan so...

"Neither am I," Ulquiorra said. "Just trust me, you'll be much more comfortable. And we're both male."

"B-but I-" Grimmjow's brain was quickly short-circuiting, trying to remember why he shouldn't do this. He was just focusing on not allowing himself to jump on Ulquiorra and grab that angry, red cock in his hand. The heat was unbearable. Ulquiorra sighed and crawled over, and Grimmjow stopped breathing. Those eyes were so full of heat, even though Ulquiorra wasn't letting the way he was effected show on his face. An image flashed through Grimmjow's mind of Ulquiorra slinking towards him like he was across a bed with a sexy smirk on his face, and he quite literally felt his cock jump. As if he wasn't hard enough already.

He gasped again as Ulquiorra grabbed his midnight-blue robe, starting to wrest it off of him. Grimmjow's body leapt back into motion and he helped, wriggling out of the hot wool as his pointy wizard's hat fell off his head. Ulquiorra reached for the hem to help him, and his hand brushed Grimmjow's tan thigh. Grimmjow muffled a desperate sound. Oh, God, Ulquiorra's hand was so _cool._ It negated the heat of his burning skin, a shockwave of sweet relief seeping throughout his whole thigh. But Ulquiorra gasped and pulled back, and instantly the relief was gone. Grimmjow groaned.

He pulled the robe off frantically, willing to jump Ulquiorra to get that coolness back, but Ulquiorra was already plastering himself to his chest. They both moaned. "You're so cold," Ulquiorra panted, the candies making even that non-sexual touch jolt at their arousals. Grimmjow couldn't see how that was when he was roasting, but he wasn't about to argue since he was getting the relief that he needed so desperately. But it only went as far as the points where they were connected, and that wasn't enough. They squirmed together, trying to get the other to cover them as completely as possible. Ulquiorra suddenly moaned headily, and the sound sent Grimmjow's mind on a short holiday. Oh God, what had caused that? Ulquiorra rubbed his chest against Grimmjow's like some kind of a whore, and Grimmjow's hands went to search the area of their own accord.

"Ah!" Ulquiorra cried, throwing his head back as Grimmjow found his nipple. Oh, that was it. Grimmjow grabbed it hard, twisting it brutally and earning a loud groan and screwed shut eyes. Ulquiorra rocked into his hand, and Grimmjow knew exactly what the other man wanted. He grabbed both grey nipples between his thumb and the first knuckle of his pointer finger and pulled on them, forcing Ulquiorra to bend closer to him as the coolness of Ulquiorra's skin soaked through his arms to his elbows.

Grimmjow began his ruthless torture, twisting and pinching and pulling on the nubs until the area around them was red, but Ulquiorra didn't seem to find it painful. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it, very, very much. He was writhing his torso, his breath coming in labored pants, and just his facial expressions were enough to make Grimmjow's lust spike. Then Ulquiorra groaned and jackknifed in just such a way that his thigh brushed Grimmjow's aching arousal. Grimmjow himself was surprised by the explosive moan that split his lips. All thoughts on why he shouldn't do this were completely lost.

In an instant they were grinding their hips against each other, and Grimmjow hissed wildly. He hadn't realized it until just then but all the heat that had been forced out of the rest of his body had pooled in his loins until he was amazed he wasn't scorched by it, and suddenly he had a desperate need to cool himself there. There was only one way to do it. Ulquiorra seemed to have the need as well, because neither one of them said a word but they were immediately gyrating together.

They both grunted, not only at the coolness but at the tightness that was in their bellies. It was severely affected by their rubbing together, but it was so wonderful and needed that neither one could stop. They didn't even think about it. What Grimmjow was thinking about, though, was enough to make that tightness increase more. He noticed how the member sliding against his had foreskin that felt soft like old paper, but that it in and of itself was incredibly hard and ramrod straight. He could feel Ulquiorra's balls against his underside too, and that was incredibly erotic. He moaned, and just the sound drew one in kind out of Ulquiorra. Oh, Ulquiorra had such pretty lips...

Grimmjow growled and toppled them over, rolling on top of the other arrancar. It was amazing, how he could do that just then. Normally even trying to do so much as poke the man was enough to have his arm cut off again. But Ulquiorra let him adjust their positions, and suddenly gravity was helping their movements. They worked frantically against each other, leaning in so closely that their chests rubbed firmly against the other's and got them the cooling sensation they both needed so desperately in that moment.

The action was sloppy, and they often slipped apart for an agonizing second at a time, aided by their freely flowing precum, and they realized quickly that with every moment their skin wasn't touching the other's they came that much closer to burning alive. It was a simply matter, not even one of lust anymore, just one of survival. They both knew battles like that, and neither intended to lose this one.

Grimmjow's cock slipped down, suddenly sliding inside Ulquiorra's firm little cheeks, and both gasped crazily. Well, that was- that was fucking incredible. There was something about having those ass cheeks rubbing against him that was just perfect, and Ulquiorra seemed to like it too if his jerking hips were any proof. Grimmjow growled even as he groaned, and flipped Ulquiorra over onto all fours. It was a sudden action, but gave him the most gorgeous view of the other man's ass and back.

He began thrusting like a wild man, letting his erection slide between those cheeks, parting them as it went, and Ulquiorra was shivering and moaning so sexily. Grimmjow took a wonderful pleasure in seeing the other man's pale arms shaking, nearly ready to give out underneath him. There was something feral in the feel. His hands on Ulquiorra's hips were bruising, but Ulquiorra didn't seem to feel the pain and he only held tighter, blanketing Ulquiorra's back with his chest to get more of the needed coolness. It was like water, ice cold water, and against the flaming fire he felt he needed it.

The position changed his angle, changed it just enough to press against that little hole and just barely part it, and Ulquiorra keened loudly. Grimmjow grimaced in the pleasure. "Is that where you want it, Ulquiorra?" he panted, his voice deep and unrecognizable to himself. He thrust again, and again his head started to force the entrance open before slipping away, leaving both of them wanting more. He moaned throatily, and Ulquiorra rocked back against him as he thrust again.

That third thrust, not even popping his head inside, was enough to make Ulquiorra's weakening arms falter and the pale man dropped to the ground. His ass was still gorgeously in the air, his hips still shaking, and Grimmjow groaned loudly just seeing it. Either that or it was the mental images of himself fucking that body that made him make such a noise, but it didn't really matter which to him.

"Ah, God," Ulquiorra gasped, "Grimmjow- I- Oh fuck, just- just-"

"More here?" Grimmjow growled, abruptly forcing his middle finger deep into Ulquiorra's body. Hearing the high and mighty Ulquiorra Schiffer cussing was enough to send him into overdrive. Ulquiorra shouted.

"Ah, yes!" he panted, and Grimmjow bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. The smell of it turned him on even more, his own or not, and Ulquiorra groaned as well. Fuck. Grimmjow grabbed one of the candies and quickly shoved it into Ulquiorra's tight ass, and Ulquiorra moaned, moaned loud. There was something about seeing that twitching hole close around the very thing that had put them in this situation that was incredibly sexy, and even though Grimmjow's body was burning from too little contact there wasn't anything he would have done in that moment but stare at it.

Ulquiorra ground his hips back like a desperate slut, letting out something close to a whimper of need, and Grimmjow growled and smacked his ass hard. "Ha!" Ulquiorra gasped, his whole body starting as his ass smarted from the blow. Grimmjow couldn't tear his eyes away from that jiggling white cheek as it turned a beautiful shade of pink that could only be described as 'fuckable,' and the instant that it started to turn back Grimmjow smacked it again.

He started up a hard, fast pace of slaps and gropes to those beautiful cheeks, each one leaving Ulquiorra heaving for air. Grimmjow's cock throbbed as the sound of flesh hitting flesh filled their little corner of the desert. Ulquiorra started bouncing back into the hits, and that was when Grimmjow knew he had to stop before the other man popped. Ulquiorra groaned in dismay as he stopped hitting him and sat back on his heels, not a centimeter touching Ulquiorra's skin. It was torture for Grimmjow, whose skin was burning away, but it had to have been worse for Ulquiorra.

Then Grimmjow saw it. Grimmjow saw the thing that made him want to cum then and there. That ass, that gorgeous ass, was leaking neon yellow from the melting candy. Without thinking twice, Grimmjow licked it away from that sweet hole, the sugar and aphrodisiac mixing on his tongue (or were they the same? He didn't know), and he could quite literally feel his body respond. It was immediate, and it made him wonder when he was going to pass out from blood loos, because all of it was pooling in his groin and he was certain there wasn't any left for his head. Whatever. Right then Grimmjow didn't give two shits about what his brain had to say.

Ulquiorra groaned and his face fell again to the sand, and Grimmjow just lapped at that pucker and grabbed Ulquiorra's wrists, forcing his superior to grasp his own knees. Ulquiorra looked at him from between his spread legs, and the look of total lust and submission in his jade green eyes made Grimmjow growl again. He went back to lapping at the trail of melted candy, even as the thrust two fingers in that tight hole without warning. Ulquiorra let out a short, high sound, and Grimmjow growled as he realized how slick the melted sweets were. They were just as good as lube.

He stretched and scissored roughly, but again Ulquiorra seemed to be unable to feel the pain. He was letting out a cacophony of moans that went straight to Grimmjow's cock, and those already white knuckles were almost glowing with the force they held onto his knees with. Grimmjow growled possessively, deciding right then that this body was his. No matter who else fucked Ulquiorra, no matter who else Ulquiorra fucked, this body was his and always would be. He licked down the dripping trail, dragging his tongue up Ulquiorra's heavy, dangling testes, and Ulquiorra's one hand let go of his knee to grasp Grimmjow's blue hair.

Grimmjow looked at him between his pale legs, and the lust and pleading that Ulquiorra was looking at him with was fucking impossible. Fuck stretching, he was stretched enough. Grimmjow pulled back, wrenching his hair out of Ulquiorra's vice-like grip, and with a single harsh thrust sheathed himself completely in Ulquiorra's sweet little hole. Ulquiorra let out a sharp scream, jerking, and Grimmjow moaned low and deep in his chest. Holy fuck. Holy fucking fuck. Ulquiorra was so tight, and hot, and slick from the candy, and God was it possible he was a virgin because he sure as hell felt like one?

There wasn't a split second between the two of them before they started moving, Grimmjow pounding mercilessly into that hot little ass. God, his cock felt so good, so damn good...it wasn't the cooling good, but a heating good that made his skin boil off of his bones in such a fabulous way that he didn't care how he might be left afterword. Ulquiorra writhed beneath him, shouting out his absolute enjoyment, and Grimmjow realized be must have been hitting that place. He growled. Ah, fuck yeah.

He pounded in, keeping exactly where he was, and Ulquiorra made the most un-Ulquiorralike screeching sound. "Ah- ah God Grimmj-ah!" he cried, rocking back into Grimmjow's powerful thrusts. Grimmjow growled deep in his chest.

"Yeah?" he panted. "What's the matter, Cuarta?" The Spanish rolled off his tongue sensually, and Ulquiorra moaned. Grimmjow loved watching that pretty mouth open, that flush stain those cheeks, that lust coat those eyes. He loved seeing the arousal break the mask, even if it wasn't done completely by him, and he wanted to see it more. He grabbed a candy and forced it into Ulquiorra's open mouth, holding it there as Ulquiorra's eyes fluttered closed and he moaned around Grimmjow's fingers. Grimmjow growled. He could just imagine that around his cock. He really could.

The candy began to melt, and Grimmjow felt it slicking his fingers and coating them. Ulquiorra's groaning got more frantic as his body absorbed the aphrodisiac they had so haplessly been given, sucking on Grimmjow's fingers to get every last bit of it, and Grimmjow just about burst right then. Oh holy fucking shit, that was erotic as fuck. Grimmjow thrust harder, shallower, the ridge of his helmet-like cockhead perfect for scraping against Ulquiorra's prostate.

He was going to make sure that Ulquiorra could feel every vein on his cock inside of him, every twitch and throb. He was going to make sure that Ulquiorra never forgot the way it felt to have his underling's dick shoved inside him so far that he could taste it in the back of his throat, that the feel of his heartbeat thrumming in the artery on his underside was forever imprinted inside the Cuarta's ass. No one would ever get it out, no one, no matter how hard they fucked him, because Grimmjow was going to make damn sure of it.

He put everything into his pistoning movement, but strangely didn't feel the burn of muscles working. He figured that must be the work of the candies, and it explained why Ulquiorra didn't seem to be in pain even though Grimmjow's cock was stretching out his tight little hole. In fact, based on the delicious sounds coming from the other's throat, he _loved_ having his ass stretched to the breaking point. And God did that turn Grimmjow on.

Ulquiorra was so damn tight around him that it almost felt like a cockring, and for half a second he wondered if he would even be able to come. But his balls were pulsing, and his cock was about to pop, and he was sure that he would. And he would make Ulquiorra come too, come first, come hard, and then Ulquiorra would come crawling back to him in the middle of the night some night because he had a hard-on and couldn't get rid of it as well as Grimmjow could.

Shit, though, he couldn't last a whole lot longer. He was seriously going to come, any minute, any second, and he really needed Ulquiorra to come first. Ulquiorra was going to be his spizzbucket, and Grimmjow would fill him to the brim with his cum. But shit, Ulquiorra was getting tighter, and louder, and moving like a wraith underneath him, clawing at the harmless sand and screaming his damn lungs out. "Ah, deeper, ah, deeper, ah, harder, fuck!" he shouted, his voice cracking and flowing out over the vast expanse of desert.

"What was that?" Grimmjow grunted. "You said you want it harder?"

"Ah, yes, YES!" Ulquiorra cried, all his pride and vanity vanished in the wake of his overwhelming lust. "Take me harder, aaaAAAAH!"

"Harder? Deeper?" Grimmjow echoed. "You want my cock that much, that you would beg for me?"

"Yyyeeeeeeeesssss," Ulquiorra groaned through his teeth, "oh fuck yes, yes, yes yes yes yes YES! AHAH!" Grimmjow shouted as Ulquiorra clenched around him as he drove into his prostate one final time, sending Ulquiorra over the edge. And that drove Grimmjow over the edge too, feeling that orgasm ripping through him. And oh holy shit he had never ever ever felt a harder, a faster orgasm than that one. He threw his head back as it wracked his body, shaking him like a starving kid shook a fruit tree, and shot his load deep into Ulquiorra's bowels. He was seated so deep that he really, honestly wouldn't have been surprised if he'd seen it come out of Ulquiorra's gaping mouth.

He let it finish, thrusting just a little a few times to ride it out, and Ulquiorra just lay limply under him. Shit, he had never blown a load so big. Ulquiorra's flat little stomach bulged a little with it. They sat there, Grimmjow content just to be still for a second as the zing from the candies slowly left his body. He started to come back into himself, and was embarrassed as hell but sated. He could see that Ulquiorra was the same, his normal mask coming back, and Grimmjow was glad. In his right mind, Ulquiorra with such an erotic expression on his face as he'd shown earlier was just downright scary.

He pulled out slowly, Ulquiorra wincing, and as his flaccid cock fell out of that abused hole it was like a plug was pulled out of a drain. A gush of spunk followed, flowing down Ulquiorra's long legs, and Grimmjow noticed that it was tinged just the tiniest bit with red. He grimaced. "Sorry. Did I hurt you?" he asked. Now normally he wouldn't ask, but, well, he felt he had to. He had kinda jumped the poor Cuarta- though said Cuarta had obviously loved it.

Ulquiorra started to push himself up onto his hands, elbows shaking. "It's starting to hurt now," he said with just a little edge of discomfort to his voice, "but no, it didn't hurt in the moment. I think it was the candies."

"Agreed," Grimmjow said. "So, uh..." Well, this was shit-fucking embarrassing. Seriously, this was majorly awkward. He had just fucked Ulquiorra Schiffer, had apologized for it (indirectly), and most of all had enjoyed the fuck out of it. And from now on he would have to work with the man knowing that. "Yeah, this is, uh..."

"Don't worry about it," Ulquiorra said, slowly getting into a sitting position. "It is my fault as much as yours. Although no one is to know of this," he said, giving Grimmjow a look that said that if he didn't comply he was dead meat. Grimmjow grinned.

"What, about how you begged me to fuck you harder?" he taunted, leaning back on one hand. "What are you going to tell them when they ask why your voice is so rough?"

"That I caught a slight bug in the human world," Ulquiorra said. "It is not unheard of. And I did not beg- I ordered."

"Uh-huh," Grimmjow smirked. "Whatever you say, Ulquiorra. Hey, what are we going to do about the candies?" They stopped and looked at the plastic-wrapped menaces lying deceptively on the sand. They really should take them to Szayel, but...

"I think we should split them," Ulquiorra said, looking away. "They may come in useful in a fight someday, based on the way they distract the enemy."

"Yeah, agreed," Grimmjow said, shifting on the sand. "Always good to prepare for upcoming battles."

"Indeed."

There was silence.

"...Or you could just pop another one in your mouth and I can fuck you again."

"Wait until tomorrow, Grimmjow. When I'm healed."

"...Or I could pop another one in my mouth and you can fuck me."

"...I currently find that highly desirable."

Grimmjow smirked. He had always wanted to know what having your prostate milked felt like.


End file.
